Vacation
by Oishi-Tabemono
Summary: What happens when Sugoroku jii-chan takes Yugi and Yami with him for vacation? Read to find out! More chapters added if people like it! YYxY Thanx reviewers! i love you!
1. Learning to Deal with your Problems

The sky was clear; no sign of any clouds whatsoever. Yami, being one who was curious, poked his head out the window of Jii-chan's car. He looked around at all of the prairies and grassy fields. His mouth was wide open in excitement and he loved the way the wind blew in his wild, tri-colored hair. They were going on vacation; just the three of them. The other in the car was the elder man's own grandson; Yugi Muto. Yugi had been prodding his other self to get his head out of the window for a passing car may smack his face and head clear off his shoulders. Yami told him there was nothing to worry about, but his mind quickly changed when he saw a huge semi pick- up truck heading up next to them in the other lane; the right lane to be exact, and Yami's head happened to be poking out on that same side. He screamed in horror and quickly extracted his head from the oncoming truck, but not without hitting the back of his temple against the car door. He hissed in pain and rubbed his injured head, a bump and bruise was slightly forming. Jii-chan got mad at him and told him not to do that again. Yami looked down, hurt and guilt striking him. Yugi gently rubbed his shoulder and told him to be more careful. Yami looked up, hope and gratefulness shining in his red eyes.  
  
"Ok aibou...I shall be more careful..." he sighed and looked out the window; this time keeping his head inside the vehicle. He noticed a huge herd of cattle on a carrel; mostly cows.  
  
"Look aibou! Cows!" Yami said excitedly. He pointed out the window to show his aibou what he wanted to show him.  
  
"Yes, Yami...Wow...They are different colors too. See look, there's a calico, a brown, a black, and a black and white one...." Yugi didn't seem too thrilled with this.  
  
He wanted to get to the vacation spot and quick. He wanted to spend time with Yami in the open fields, riding horses, talking and walking; alone. His grandpa was always in the way of them, always in between them; he and Yami never had time alone. Yugi started to blush in anticipation.  
  
'Oh god....what am I thinking...Yami would never want to ride a horse with me...Maybe we'll ride on separate horses...That would be better for me...I don't want Yami to find out he is my secret crush, otherwise everything will go wrong and I will never witness another funny thing he does to make me laugh ever again. I never want that to happen. Anything but that...He always brings me out of my deep depression moods...when bullies bring me down at school, Yami is there to bring me right back up.'  
  
"Are we there yet...?!" Yami asked bored.  
  
He had his hands behind his head, and then one of them moved to cup his cheek to slouch against his hand. Yugi laughed at Yami's silly antics. Yami didn't even know what he was doing to make Yugi laugh. All he did was ask 'Are we there yet' and his aibou found it to be funny. Well, he'll show him something hilarious. Yami began rummaging through his clothes pack for something.  
  
"What are you doing Yami?" Yugi asked his other self. Yami paid no mind to Yugi as he continued to rummage through the mess of clothes he and his aibou shared. He cheered triumphantly as he found what he was looking for. Yugi looked over his shoulder to see but just as he did, something covered his view. It was dark; too dark and Yugi heard Yami laughing as he tried to pull off the thing on his head.  
  
"How are my boxers aibou? Hm?" Yami sneered.  
  
"Your w-w-what?!" Yugi screamed. He couldn't believe his secret crush's boxers were currently on his head.  
  
"Yami Muto!!!!" Jii-chan yelled, "I told you that if you don't be careful you'll get yourself grounded!"  
  
"What?! You didn't say—"Yami began but was cut off by Jii-chan.  
  
"That's it! You have talked back to me and got in trouble twice! You are grounded! You don't get to do anything fun when we get to our cabin! You are just going to eat and sleep the whole time until I say so!"  
  
Yami was silent. His eyes widened and began to gradually become half lidded with sadness.  
  
"Jii-chan...!" Yugi said as he was taking off Yami's boxers from his head.  
  
"Yugi, I don't want to have to ground you too. I never have in the sixteen years of your life and I hope I never will. I never want to see the day that my obedient grandson was grounded or being misbehaved." His grandfather told him.  
  
Yugi stayed quiet and slouched in his seat like Yami had been doing after Jii-chan's punishing.  
  
/I am sorry Yami.../ Yugi said to him in their mind link; Yugi didn't want his grandpa getting in the way of their conversations again like he always does. Besides, he didn't want his grandpa to ground him as well; or maybe he did. He didn't want to have fun and have Yami being bored in the cabin all day. That wasn't fair. Vacations are supposed to be fun and if Yugi can't have fun because Yami wasn't going to be there, then he wanted to be grounded too.  
  
It's ok aibou....I guess staying in the cabin the whole day without you sounds fun, even though this is my first vacation ever in the 3,000 years of my life...heh...I guess I can entertain myself by counting how many wood panels there are on the cabin floor. Or I can just sneak watching some television...if they have one up there.  
  
/Don't worry Yami, they do have T.V. but you are not going to do that because I am going to get myself grounded so that I can spend time with you. I don't want you to be bored Atemu.../  
  
Yami's eyes widened at what Yugi had called him. 'Yugi called me by my real name! My royal, beautiful (wink wink...heh...) real name...!  
  
No, Yugi. I will not allow you to get yourself grounded because of me and my misfortunes...but arigato for trying...  
  
Yugi had another idea. What if he just asked his grandpa if he could stay with Yami for half the day and hang out with him the rest of the day?  
  
/Don't worry Yami. I will get this straightened out in no time.../  
  
Yami stared at his hikari in question; just what was he going to do?  
  
"Grandpa...." Yugi started, "I would like to be able to hang out with Yami for a little everyday so that he doesn't get bored. This just isn't right. He didn't mean to do those...things. It is just his personality. He doesn't know everything around him. What would you like to do the moment you were brought back into the world after 3,000 years? I for one would want to know what's going on around me and make friends. It is not Yami's fault for acting this way. Please don't punish him. If it is possible, I would like you to reconsider your thoughts about grounding Yami. Just lay off the grounding idea. Please give him a second chance. I beg of you."  
  
When Yugi finished, the car had stopped and pulled into the bike lane, (though they could have stopped in the middle of the road because they were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by cows and other assortments of cattle where no cars were visible; the semi pick-up truck was just some weird fluke and it shouldn't have been driving on the road. Thank you for reading my note. ) and both Yami and Jii-chan had turned to look at Yugi. The only difference was that Yami had a look of surprise and Jii-chan had a 'How dare you think my punishment was bad and why are you sticking up for him because he has to learn from his mistakes' look plastered on his face. This was going to be a long haul...  
  
Yes I know Jii-chan is OOC but...whatever! Tell me if you like it. If ya do then I shall write more chapters for you like a good little slave fanfic writer should! Ja ne!  
  



	2. Learning to Cope with Grandfathers and H...

Disclaimer: Me no own Yugioh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi! He's AWESOME!!! Ahem....  
  
Atemu: You don't need to over react ya know...  
  
Yugi: Well....she can say whatever she believes in...Even if she is acting crazy about it....  
  
Chibi: Oh....Really now? And you don't act weird and crazy around that tanned, lean, sexy Pharaoh Atemu? Aha...Yugi very funny...  
  
Atemu: Well, why not? I am gorgeous! And so is Yugi so there! (Pout)  
  
Chibi: thank you reviewers! And a special thank you to Pharaoh Atemu's Angel for putting me on her favs list. This is the first story or poem of mine that has been posted on a favorite authors list! Thank you!  
  
.... : me interrupting (....) Yami mind talking /..../ Yugi mind talking '....' Private thoughts  
  
Chapter Two: Learning to Cope with Grandfathers and Horses  
  
Yugi winced as he saw his jii-chan stop the car and stare at him. He nestled closer to Yami as if he was his only life-line to the wrath of the old man. Yami tensed and immediately blushed at the sudden contact from his aibou. He moved his left arm behind Yugi's back and wrapped around him protecting him. Yami glared daggers into the grandfather's eyes clearly telling him to back off. What had Yugi done to make his jii-chan so uneasy? Was it Yami himself? No, well...maybe...Had he known of his feelings toward his grandson? Well...That too was quite obvious. Like now for example; the way Yami was holding Yugi was....a little too close.  
  
"Yami, stop holding Yugi like that...Now...!" his grandfather hissed.  
  
Just what was his problem?! If he was mad at Yami for liking his aibou, he shouldn't. He should be happy someone loves him! I mean, Yugi used to tell Yami of how he never had any friends and on the first day of school in kindergarten, he had been bullied.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
flashback kinda...Its Yami telling the flashback like a story  
  
He went over to one table to glue stuff together with a bunch of other seemingly nice kids but they stared at him and went over to the far side of the table. He was saddened and walked over to the story corner where the teacher was reading a book and he sat down in the center of the group, only to be alone, for the others noticed him sit down and they moved further away from him; they didn't even care if they couldn't hear the story from how far away they were sitting—all that mattered was that the 'loser' wasn't sitting next to them. The teacher whispered over to him and asked him something. She asked if he had something in his pockets or something that the kids didn't like, a food item for example. He nodded sadly and the teacher didn't bother with it anymore...he went like that all the way through elementary school until he met Anzu in third grade. She felt sorry for him and asked if she could play a game with him; Yugi giggled and gave her a Game Boy. She took it and began to play but got frustrated and broke it. Yugi smiled and gave her an easier GameBoy game to play. So Anzu became his first and only friend all throughout that day 'till his first year of high school. Then he met Jonouchi and Honda....then...Me...That day was unforgettable. It was my first new memory since my past memories were erased over time.  
  
I let go of Yugi just as Jii-chan had ordered me to. Jii-chan turned his head back forward and started up the car again.  
  
"Yugi, Yami is still grounded and this is your first warning...Please stop this...." Jii-chan told him.  
  
"Jii-chan! Yami is like an older brother to me! My best friend...Even more than Jonouchi-kun! Yami understands all the pain that has once coursed through my body and has helped me feel better! Not even all best friends can do that kind of magic...He is the other half of my soul as well as my protector..." Yugi blurted out.  
  
"Yugi...." I whispered softly.  
  
I was in a dream haze of emotion...I could not explain it. Just those words made me feel so wanted; so loved. Yugi...Hikari...Aibou...Koi.....Tenshi...Hai, you are all of those things and more. I love you.  
  
"Yugi, I understand but--" Jii-chan began.  
  
"But what grandpa? But what?!" Yugi cried out; his tears were falling freely from his face and with each word he yelled, his voice was horse from crying at the same time.  
  
I put a hand on his shoulder. I massaged his knotted, tensed muscles. He gradually calmed himself down to shallow breathing.  
  
"Yugi...Let's calm down...Ok? Aibou?" I asked him.  
  
"Ok, Yami..." he answered.  
  
Grandpa averted his head back to the road.  
  
"By the way...We are almost there....And fine...Yami can ride horses today and only that..." Sugoroku decided.  
  
"Jii-chan...?! Thank you!" Yugi exclaimed happily.  
  
(You see aibou? Now we can ride horses together! I feel so much better. I thought your grandpa would make me leave or something. I mean, he looks like he hates me more than I thought....)  
  
/No Yami. It's probably something else.../ Yugi answered.  
  
(Ok aibou, whatever you say...)  
  
After twenty more minutes Hey, I thought he said it would take a little bit! Oh well, back to the fic... we arrived at the awaited destination. I saw a cabin in the distance and figured it was ours. It was beautiful scenery; filled with flowers, horses, serene skies and most of all, Yugi. I was amazed with his form as he quickly exited the car and stretched his tired limbs.  
  
I guess I stared at him a little too long because he questioned if he had anything on his face. I said no; his face was flawless, just the way it's supposed to look. I saw him take off his long sleeve shirt. I blushed fiercely. He was looking through our bag and grabbed his black leather tank top. He put it on with such grace it aroused me.  
  
"Yu-Y-Yugi...!" I stuttered. Damn that was stupid.  
  
"Yes Yami? Is there a bee behind me? You know I am allergic to bee stings." He asked as he turned around.  
  
"No.... luckily though...right Yugi?"  
  
"Yup." He simply replied.  
  
"Well...Let's go to the cabin! Jii-chan was already heading to it before....you...uh...changed....." I said.  
  
"Ok! Let's go! Let me just lock the car and get our stuff."  
  
We began our mount to the cabin. It was up a really steep hill and my thighs weren't going to last much longer. Though what brought my spirits up, besides Yugi, were some horses grazing on grass.  
  
"I remember when I rode around on my beautiful white stallion! Ah, the wind flowing through my hair....How I loved my horse...My wonderful pet given to me by my father when I was seven. It had been just a colt then. Just born...so we became the best of friends....Those were the good ole' times..." I said suddenly.  
  
"Wow, what was its name, Atemu?" He asked me.  
  
"That is what disappoints me aibou. I cannot remember its name. All I remember is that when I first saw it, the first thing that came out of my mouth became its name. When I first saw it, it reminded me of something so I just blurted it out and hugged it. He was about the same size as me because he was just born the day before..."  
  
"Well, you get to ride on some new horses today Yami! C'mon!" He hollered.  
  
'How could he say that?! I am literally dying from the climb and now he wants me to run it?! Aibou!'  
  
He made it to the top of the hill and in front of the cabin door before I could say 'Black Magician'. He has obviously been working out his legs...  
  
He was pointing and laughing at my steady and shaky form rising up the hill. When I finally reached the door, I collapsed with my back against Yugi's legs, breathing heavily; panting like a dog. Yugi giggled and opened the door and threw the bags in the middle of the floor. Oh yes that's right...Bags....Yugi was carrying two bags full of our leather clothes and he was still faster than me and in better shape. I feel sad...  
  
"Ok, I am going to sign us up for horses now! Since I am a member here, they'll let me ride a horse without trainers. And since I have been riding horses here since I was seven, they should let me train you." Yugi told me.  
  
"Ok aibou...Just please find me a gentle horse...Not an evil one that bucks people off its back because you're a boy or something..."  
  
"Don't worry. All the horses here are trained to be comfortable with people. I'll sign you up with Bob. I'll tell him that you want Kimari. I am going to get Takara because it was the first and only horse I have ridden since my first time here."  
  
"What? Who is Kimari?" I asked, not paying attention.  
  
"The horse I am going to register you with silly!" he said while running off in some other direction with me following soon after.  
  
Chibi: Sorry that it ends here.....and sorry for the long wait....I finally got the password for the internet on my computer so I updated.  
  
Atemu: Well, if ya still like it, she'll write more....And we are going to find out that Rebecca visits for one day at the cabin. She doesn't even know that we were there but Yugi finds her and....—  
  
Yugi: Atemu-chan, please don't give away Chibi's story away yet....you baka....  
  
Atemu: Yes aibou....  
  
Chibi: R&R please! 


	3. Learning to Ride and Cook

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! (Me no own any copyright stuff like cereal brands. Sweatdrop...you'll see...)  
  
Atemu: The hell you don't...  
  
Yugi: (smiles)  
  
Atemu: Or should I say damn straight you don't....?  
  
Chibi: I don' know...  
  
{....} : me interrupting  
  
(....) Yami mind talking  
  
/..../ Yugi mind talking  
  
'....' Private thoughts  
  
Chapter Three: Learning to Ride and Cook... (As well as run)  
  
After Yugi was done registering himself and Yami with horses, they decided to wait in the cabin to get something to eat.   
  
"Yami! I am going to make an omelet for you! Cheese and jalapeño, Ok? It's your favorite!" Yugi yelled to Yami from inside the kitchen while getting the necessary supplies for his meal.  
  
"Thanks aibou! I want to help you as well! I will make toast!"  
  
"Ok." Yugi replied.  
  
Yami waltzed into the kitchen, looking around the very different textures of it.   
  
'This surely does not look like the kitchen in the game shop....'  
  
"Aibou! Where is the toast?" Yami asked.  
  
"You mean, where is the bread? Atemu...It isn't toast yet...But yes, it's over there by the basket of fruit." Yugi told him.  
  
"Arigato Aibou, by the way...where is jii-chan?"  
  
"Oh! I saw him on a river boat ride with Arthur Hopkins!"  
  
"Hopkins Kiogie?! You mean that Arthur?" Yami asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, Hopkins Kiogie. That means Rebecca is here....shudder..."   
  
"Does she know that we are here?!" Yami asked desperately.  
  
"Well, we didn't plan for them to come. They happened to come on the same day as us. Grandpa told me that they would always come here by themselves and enjoy some vacation. So they are both members. And just as my grandpa signed me up as a member as well, I guess Arthur signed Rebecca up too."  
  
"Well, I am going to get the....bread, now..." Yami said, not knowing how to change the less desired subject. Yami doesn't like Rebecca because of the way she loves Yugi and calls him 'Darling'. Yugi is his dammit, not some little thirteen year olds. She had turned thirteen after KC Grand Prix. Yami grabbed the bread, but while in the heat of the moment, slightly crushed the poor soft texture and made parts of it crumble.  
  
'Damn....Now what? Oh well...might as well make crumbled toast.' He thought as he put it in the toaster. Not soon after, he smelled something burning.  
  
"Yami...Do you smell that...? It smells like something is burning..." Yugi said while sniffing the air every few seconds.  
  
"For the love of Ra! Damn! It's the toast!" Yami screamed as he ran over. He did not save it in time.   
  
Yugi was almost done with the omelet he was making for him and Yami as Yami groaned and moaned that he couldn't cook for crap.   
  
"Don't worry Yami. You'll find something." Yugi said smiling at him.  
  
"Arigato aibou...."  
  
'Hmm...what to make...? Oh! I know! I will make cereal! Ha! Success!'   
  
Yami ran over to the cabinets and took out Frosted Flakes. He smirked and looked around for bowls and when he found one, he put the cereal in and then milk. He reached over for a spoon and shoved into the concoction Yami made and went over to Yugi who was now pouring the omelet onto two plates.  
  
"Aibou! I finally made something!"  
  
"What did ya make Yami!"  
  
"Cereal!!"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped as Yami put the cereal in front of him.  
  
"Eat it...I know you want to...Please....?" Yami begged.  
  
"Ok Yami...After we're finished with the food, let's go to the horse obstacle course. That way you can learn your basics all over again." Yugi agreed.   
  
"Ok."  
  
After they ate and after Yami stopped drooling and wanting more of Yugi's wonderful cooking, the yami and hikari went out to go to the horses. They couldn't believe who they saw about thirty yards from their cabin; Rebecca....!  
  
"No!! Aibou! Run!" Yami screamed.  
  
"Darling!!! Come here!" she said as she tackled Yugi to the ground.  
  
Yugi had swirlies in his eyes and couldn't shake them out. Rebecca began to nuzzle his cheek and called him darling, sweet sweet, original Yugi. After the incident with Dartz, she called Yami the other Yugi and Yugi the original Yugi. {Chibi: If this sounds confusing....uh...make sure it doesn't...I dun know...it kinda confused myself when I wrote it...}  
  
"Rebecca, can we please get on with our lives now? We were going to ride horses by ourselves...Together...!" Yami said.  
  
"But-but!" Rebecca started.  
  
"Rebecca...Yami is right...we wanna ride together...Please..?"  
  
"Ok Yugi...but I am still going to chase after you! If you manage to get away from me and get to the horses before I catch Yugi, then you can go..." Rebecca said.  
  
"Wh-Wha-What?!" Yami screamed.   
  
Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and began to drag him away. "Let's go! Run Atemu! Run!!"  
  
Luckily Yugi was in shape as Yami figured because he saw him run up a hill with twenty pounds on him. They got to the horses and in the background, you could still hear Rebecca screaming her pet nickname for Yugi; Darling.  
  
"Ok, Yami, get on this horse. This is Kimari." Yugi told him as he pet the horse's nose.   
  
Yugi put the saddle and reins on the horse and Yami pushed himself on from the small pedestal. When he was securely on, Yugi passed him a jockey helmet.   
  
"What's this for?" Yami asked.  
  
"When you ride a horse, in case you fall off, you have to wear this helmet. It's like riding a bike."  
  
"Now that's why those guys in horse races wear them..."  
  
"Yes Yami...That's why. C'mon!" Yugi urged him.  
  
Yami put on the helmet and held onto the reins. Yugi then got on his horse and told Yami to follow him. Yami tapped the horse's stomach a little and told it to go. It went forward and he moved his body and the reins in the direction he wanted to go.   
  
"Good Yami, you're a fast learner...even though you have ridden them before...Let's just say it's review. Now, for the hurdle." Yugi said as he made the horse jump over a small hurdle.  
  
'What? I just relearned how to ride a horse and Yugi is making me jump with it?' Yami thought.  
  
Yami made the horse go forward and was about to make it jump when something scared the horse. It was a squirrel who happened to make its way into the course. The horse reared back with Yami screaming for his life and calling out to Yugi. Yugi was getting off Takara and started screaming too. But then he soon realized that screaming would make the horse more afraid. He told Yami to calm down but Yami was crying and saying he didn't want to fall. The horse neighed and faltered on its hind legs. It began to pound on the ground, trying to threaten the squirrel to get out of the way. The squirrel probably took the horse by surprise. Yeah, that's it...Yami thought.   
  
'But I still think I am going to die...'   
  
(Aibou....I am really scared!) Yami said through their mind link. Not soon after, Yami fell off the horse and Yugi ran after him to get his yami out of the way of the horse. Yami was gasping and hugging Yugi.   
  
/I probably gave you a phobia of horses now.../ Yugi said.  
  
(Don't worry aibou...I will try again, but not today...I have to get over the ordeal...that really scared me...)  
  
/Ok, just let me get the horses in then.../  
  
'I swear that horse hates me...' Yami thought as he waited for Yugi.  
  
Chibi: Well that chapter is done...  
  
Atemu: Review please  
  
Yugi: Yes!  
  
Kiogie- Professor in Japanese 'sounds like: Key-o-gie'


	4. Learning to Live Without Television

Chibi: I call the 'other Yugi' YAMI and ATEMU. Just in case ya get confused. And if you are, I am sorry. I switch back and forth between those two like I do a LOT of times in this chapter! I am just not used to Yami's real name yet so I just switch back and forth from Yami and Atemu to get the feel of it. Also, the rating is higher for the language and whatnot.

Chibi: Thank you Pharaoh Atemu's Angel. I love you!!

Thanks to the other reviewers too! Here. Since I know you were probably very impatient, I made a three chapter present! Don't forget to review!

{....} : me interrupting

(....) Yami mind talking

/..../ Yugi mind talking

'....' Private thoughts

Chapter four: Learning to Live Without Television

Yugi's POV

When we got back to the cabin, it was already dark out and jii-chan had already beaten us to it. I felt so sorry for Atemu-chan...Why was the horse afraid of a little squirrel? I mean...c'mon...

Atemu ran over to the couch to sit down when jii-chan stopped him; he grabbed him by the shirt collar and kept him from going anywhere.

"Where do you think you are going Yami-san?" Jii-chan asked him.

"Umm...To go watch T.V...?"

"Go to your cabin room....now please..."

Yami didn't hesitate in trying to argue with the old man (who happened to be my grandfather); in fact, he stopped with life altogether...Poor Atemu-chan...

I followed Yami to our room and when I reached the door, I heard someone crying. Something clenched in my heart because I knew it was my poor Atemu-chan within the sanctum, crying his pain away. I grabbed my chest for the jolt to my heart took me by surprise and it stung, like I was feeling his pain...

"Atemu...? Can I--"

"Go away!!" he cried back at me.

"Atemu..." No, I don't want you to be in pain my beloved crimson eyed koi...

I walked through the door, just to be yelled at by Atemu again for not leaving him alone.

"Yami, stop this. Now." I said sternly. I felt so much pain. He was chocking on his own sobs for something he didn't do.

"Aibou! I just want to be loved! I just want your jii-chan to like me! He hates me even though I protected you and always kept you by my side. He hates me! Like everyone else does!"

That was it! That ticked me off.

"Atemu! I don't hate you!"

"Then how come everyone we know tried to kill me and use me?! Especially Dartz! He said I was worthless and that I was a cursed and evil soul. The only soul within a ten-thousand year span to have all the evil of the earth! How do you think I feel?!"

I slapped him; slapped him hard.

"So you just think the same way as the others do? You hate me too? Go ahead...I'll just...Just....I'll....I...--" Yami then began to go out crying again. He cried very loud and the pain in my chest arrived again. Yami began to rub his cheek against the pillow of the bed trying to dry off his face but failed miserably when he couldn't stop crying. I wished he could use my face and cheek as he did for the pillow.

I heard grandpa walking down the hall though Yami was still crying fiercely. I hid under the spare bed in the room because I was small enough. Grandpa walked in and stood directly in front of Yami's crying form.

"What's this? I came to see if you knew where Yugi went but apparently you are crying. What? Can't handle not watching T.V. for a few days?!" I felt Yami flinch. Poor Atemu....

"This is interesting! The great 'Almighty Pharaoh of Doom' with no feelings is crying?" he inquired harshly. Jii-chan!! You are despicable!

Atemu cried harder than he previously had been before, daggers piercing through me like hot butter knives.

"C'mon! Say something! Say your name! Your REAL name!"

"Leave me be...!" Atemu said between sobs.

"Say it!!!"

"Atemu!" Atemu screamed back.

"Now, admit that you love my grandson! Admit it!!!" I felt Yami freeze; both in mind and spirit, and as well as body.

Since Atemu was disoriented, I searched through the mind link and got a mental image of what he looked like right now. He looked so scared and distraught. Tears not ceasing to fall and caress his cheeks.

"I-I-I-I........" Atemu stuttered. He was shaking everywhere. I then felt a hint of lust but it soon disappeared.

"What's that you got on your shirt there 'Atemu'?" Jii-chan asked as he pointed to Atemu's shirt. Atemu looked down only to get his nose flicked up harshly by his finger. Atemu sniffed in a sob and laid back down on the bed, back turned to jii-chan.

"Don't you turn your back on me boy!" Grandpa said as he grabbed Atemu's beautiful locks of hair. Atemu screamed for getting his hair pulled tightly unexpectedly. Jii-chan looked like he was ready to smack him so I came out from under the bed. The only reason he couldn't spot me was because of all the shadows everywhere. I saw everything clearly from under there and I am going to stop this.

"Grandpa!!!! He is crying because you tease him and keep making him feel miserable!!!" I yelled.

"Yugi, stay away from him...It's for your own good. I bet you he is thinking disgusting thoughts about you! I know it! About how he could lay you! I want him to stay away." Grandpa said.

I froze. What if....No, he doesn't love me...Heck...I-I...

"Shut up!!! God damn you old man! Leave me be!! What have I done to you?!!! WHAT?!" Atemu screamed through his tears.

"You want to know what you have done to me? Your existence. That is what you have done to me. I wish I never brought the millennium puzzle home to Japan. I wish you never were here with my grandson!"

Atemu immediately ran out the door, one hand in front of him to push everyone away, and the other to cover his once beautiful face. I heard the door slam as he went outside as well as other things breaking and crashing on the floor. Grandpa had a look of satisfaction on his face as he walked out like nothing happened. I began to run after Atemu. But as soon as I made it to the front door, something caught my eye.

It was a little diary. It had the words: 'Atemu's New Diary' written on it. I didn't want to read it, but...I just had this feeling....I opened it but there was only one entry. I guess this really was his new diary. I began to read it.

Entry One of my new diary:

This diary is totally dedicated to the one I love. My other diary only had the last couple of pages talking about my koi, but now, every page will be about the one I love. I am extremely happy. I love to write my feelings about my secret love into words, but I have never told anyone, not even him...

Feverish nights of manifest feelings;

Only the darkness can play my song

Shadowy fires that burn and course through me

Haven't yet ceased to create the light

The light that had forever stopped

For the one I love is—

The name was scribbled out and some of the pages were crinkled. I then looked at the last page of the diary and these words:

I know who it is. Stop writing these stupid feelings of yours down. You don't have any feelings. Stop now or I'll tell; I'll tell HIM!

Then it hit me...Grandpa must have written the threat in Atemu's secret diary...He must have ripped all the pages in it...I have to get to Atemu and fast.

Chibi: sorry I added angst in here too. Gomen! It's for the story! Uh, at least I think...Please review!! Oh, and I made grandpa kinda evil in this. What? I needed a ploy to put angst in! I still love Yugi's grandpa! I didn't mean to make him evil....it just...happened...

Atemu and Yugi: Arigato!


	5. Learning to Survive

Chibi: Ok, here it takes place with Atemu in the horse ranch place...O.O

Well, anyway, he needed to calm down, so he sat under a tree and watched the horses grazing and there happens to be a 'special' horse there. Guess what it is....Oh, fine read.

{....} : me interrupting

(....) Yami mind talking

/..../ Yugi mind talking

'....' Private thoughts

Chapter Five: Learning to Survive

"Yuugi..." Yami whispered.

The white stallion next to him seemed to respond to the name Yami had said. It came and nuzzled him as if saddened to see him cry.

"Thank you, but you are not Yugi..."

The stallion seemed to be displeased by this and insisted that he was.

"What? Yugi? Is that you? Did you turn into a horse?!" He screamed.

The horse continued to nuzzle Yami's cheek and it whinnied a bit.

"Wait a minute...You look exactly like...My horse....the one my father gave me 3,000 years ago...! I was saddened when you died...Well, it was all because of Bakura...The tomb robber was hurting civilians and I went up on the hill to stop him but I was weak from using Osiris as a shield for my people....Then Bakura made the ground split and you fell down the endless abyss while I clung to the edge...I heard you neighing and whinnying till I couldn't hear you anymore...."

The horse seemed to acknowledge the event and began to make a whimpering noise. Yami wrapped his arms around the horse's snout and pet its forehead.

"You ARE the reincarnation of my horse...Maybe not even a reincarnation...You are truly alive again my old friend...Yuugi...That was your name...Game...Just like my love...No wonder...Yugi is destined to be mine if I named my own horse his name 3,000 years ago. The first thing that came out of my mouth...Yuugi..."

{Ok, I made up the name for Atemu's horse. It's just for the story. I never found out what Atemu's white stallion's name was...sadly...}

Yugi ran up just enough to hear Yami say his name.

'What's that? That looks like Yami's old horse he told me about...I have never seen it around here before...'

Yugi became confused.

'When did they bring in a white stallion? No, they couldn't have...Oh my God...His horse...'

Yugi ran up to Yami and poked him. He began to stir and he looked up at Yugi.

'My love....He's here...Please...Cure me of this pain...aibou...'

"Yami, here. It must have fallen out of your pocket. I found it on the floor...It seems my grandfather got to it huh? That was one of the main reasons you were crying when I passed by your door. Wasn't it...?"

'He is right...As soon as I went to the cabin room to write in my diary, I found it was gone from my drawer. Since I wasn't able to watch T.V. I might as well write about Yugi. But then I found it on the bed face up and a couple of ripped out pages next to it. Then when I read what he wrote....'

Yami began to cry once again. The horse, Yuugi, began to nuzzle his master trying to comfort him. The boy, Yugi, held his hand and looked at him.

'It's ok if Atemu-chan loves someone...It's perfectly ok with me...'

"Let's go back to the cabin. C'mon. You can bring your horse too--"

"No." Yami interrupted.

"What?"

"You heard me...No. I don't want to go back...Not with him around....I'll just stay here with Yuugi..." Yami said.

"What do you mean Yami? I am right here..."

"No, not you Yugi, I mean this Yuugi...My horse..."

"You named your horse after me...?" Yugi asked.

"Yes..." 'Well, kind of anyway...'

"But how did you—Three thousand years ago—How?" Yugi asked confused.

"I don't know Yugi...." 'It's destiny Yugi...'

Then there was rustling in the bushes next to them. It happened to be the same squirrel that Yami despised. Yugi and his other self sighed but as soon as they turned around, there stood...Sugoroku....

Yami/Atemu's POV

Oh my Gods....He's back...Please...Don't tell Yugi...No, anything but that...Just leave me alone...

"What do you want?! I left just like you asked! If you don't want me around then why are YOU following ME?!"

"I want Yugi back, bastard!" Sugoroku yelled at me as he punched me in the stomach.

I got the wind knocked out of me momentarily. I held my chest and tried to breathe. Oh my God...It hurts...My breaths were labored and shuddered as I forcefully tried to make my body breathe. I got on my hands and knees and started coughing. I then threw up some bile and blood.

I began to whimper as I looked at the liquids that escaped me. I then curled myself into a ball to shield against his oncoming attacks. I felt Yugi get in front of me and rub my back. He then stood up and brought out both of his arms on either side of his body.

He's protecting me...Oh Yugi...I love you...

"JII-CHAN!!!! Stop now!! Don't hurt Atemu anymore!" Yugi screamed.

"NO! Look at him Yugi! His face literally says that he wants you! He wants you under him, gasping, pleading to stop...He wants you to beg you not to hurt him! He is a sadist! He wants to LAY you! That perverted freak!"

"So what if he does! So what if he does jii-chan!!!" Yugi screamed back.

(Yugi! Wh-What...?)

/Atemu...It's ok...I'll protect you.../

My eyes became half-lidded. (Yugi......)

He turned around and nodded his assurance to me. My horse tried to push me on my feet by using his nose. I took the hint and stood up very slowly. I leaned against Yuugi and watched as my aibou took on his raging grandfather...

{Ok, the horse's name= Yuugi; and Atemu's aibou is= Yugi; the difference is one U. Ok! Back to the fic!}

"Grandpa! Leave him be!" Yugi screamed.

"No!!"

I would've used mind crush like I did to Kaiba to rid him of evil...But it was too dangerous...I could've got Yugi too. I couldn't take that risk.

Everything was blurry; I couldn't see. But then I heard their voices again.

"Jii-chan! No!" I heard someone being pushed to the ground and footsteps getting closer to me. I began to run but he grabbed me by the collar and said in a husky voice: If you ever thought you were going to get away from me, you thought wrong!

Sugoroku began to choke me. NO! STOP! I just want to be left alone!! I want to be able to confess my love for Yugi before he kills me...but...I am so weak...So tired.......I can't even lift my hands up to grab his wrists. I'll just let time tell...

"Yugi....I............." I choked out.

"DIE ALREADY!" He screamed as he began to shake my neck. Now he was trying to snap it...

"ATEMU-CHAN!!!!" Yugi yelled. I heard him running over and smacking his grandfather's head. His grip loosened on me and as soon as it did, the only sound was me inhaling a HUGE intake of breath and my coughing soon after.

His grandfather looked pissed and I mean pissed. He looked like he was about to punch Yugi when my horse got in his face. Sugoroku was frightened at first but then slapped him across the snout. I looked in horror. Yuugi...My precious horse...He was about to hurt him again when I jumped on Sugoroku and put my hands over his eyes.

"Yuugi! Take Yugi away from here! Please!"

My horse nodded and turned to my aibou. Yugi didn't want to leave me. My horse knew that I loved Yugi and that I wanted him away from here. Yuugi insisted my aibou to move on his back but Yugi walked toward me. He reached out his hand to stroke my face when jii-chan broke free and caught one of my wrists in one hand and one of Yugi's wrists in the other.

"Ha! Now you can't escape! I will tie you up Yami and tape your eyes open as you watch in horror as your 'beautiful' white stallion dies by my hands!! HAHAHA!"

"YUUGI! Nigeru! RUN!"

My horse didn't listen to me. Instead, it pretended to be a stupid, curious horse not understanding the situation. He walked over to Sugoroku on purpose to trick him. What a good boy! I just better play along. Fortunately, Yugi didn't know it was a ploy because he was screaming for him to get away.

"No! Yuugi! Stay away! He is trying to kill you!" I screamed. It took all that I had not to start laughing right then.

Sugoroku was about to attack him when he head butted the old man to the ground. Sugoroku fell unconscious immediately. I was laughing hysterically.

"Atemu! Why are you laughing?! You and your horse could've both been dead by now!"

"No aibou. He tricked him all along! Huh boy?" I said cutely to the stallion.

Yugi sweat dropped as I began to dance around with my stallion who was trotting around in a circle whinnying, his own little victory dance. I would use mind crush on the old man later. It only works when the victims are awake. {I am just making it that way. I don't know if Atemu can mind crush a sleeping victim}

I put Sugoroku on the back of my stallion and I began to walk forward. I made a clicking noise indicating I wanted him to follow me. Yugi followed soon after. When we made it back to the cabin, I let Yuugi stay outside in front of the door and my aibou and I went to our bedroom. {naughty...Oh, and they already put Sugoroku in his bed too} I took out my diary when Yugi went to sleep. I then went through my bag and found my old diary. Both diaries next to each other....I began to skim through some of my old entries in the first one.

Entry 37:

'I just want to be held; to feel that feeling course through me. I want to be brought up from the darkness, but only by you...aibou, the only one to capture my mysterious, fragile heart...To feel the heat emanating from your beautiful body...To keep me warm forever. The feeling of the rapture between us...I want to be loved...But only by you....'

I added a new entry to my diary.

Entry 48:

My tears of sorrow and cold, why won't they go away? What scares me the most is that the pain is caused by the one I love. Yugi....Yugi Muto...I...Love you...I will do anything for you...The past is much that deeper, the future that more bleak, but I shall not give up on you...For that I much love you...

{Sorry, I wanted Atemu to write in like 'old-fashioned' English to make it more romantic or something...}

I put my pen down, satisfied with my work.

I read the rest of the entries in my first diary. I went to the first entry of me writing down my feelings for Yugi; it read:

I am starting to get weird feelings toward you aibou...I can't explain it...I just, feel so attracted to you. You are more than just a friend to me now, more than a brother...You, are mine....

I then closed it and put it back in the drawer I had it in. I did the same with my new one; even though it wasn't really new anymore...Yugi's grandpa had torn it to ribbons...I am just glad he didn't tear out my poem...it was one of my best ones....

I was thinking about kissing Yugi on the forehead and wishing him good dreams but...I had a feeling I would probably do more...I went to sleep on the floor—the cold cabin floor—without a blanket or pillow. I was surely going to catch a draft but, who cared right? I went to sleep but not without dreaming of Yugi....

Yugi's POV

The next day was fabulous! When I woke up though, Atemu was on the floor shivering. He wasn't even wearing our blazer. Just his leather tank top and pants...Poor Atemu-chan...Since I couldn't carry him onto the bed, I just got a blanket and wrapped it around him. He smiled in his sleep and pulled it tighter against his shivering body. I then picked up a pillow from my bed and softly placed it under his head.

I sensually stroked his locks of hair. I hoped he wasn't sick. I went downstairs to make breakfast. I made our jalapeño and cheese omelet special. It must have worked because I saw Atemu come in rubbing his eye with his hand. He looked so kawaii doing that! After we ate, I let him watch T.V. because jii-chan still wasn't out of unconsciousness. I began to worry...I just hope he isn't dying; even if he is a mean, evil, old man...

"Yami! Will you give me a piggy back ride?" I asked. Atemu immediately picked me up and walked around, no emotion within him. Atemu always gave me a tickle fight if I asked him that...Atemu...What has happened to you...?

Atemu's/ Yami's POV

'I will do anything for you my aibou. Even if it cost me our happiness...'

Chibi: once again...sorry about the angst...don't worry! Next chapter is good! I swear!

Atemu: it better be or you're going down! (makes shotgun clicky sound)

Chibi: O.O Don't kill me!


	6. Learning to Dance

Chibi: IM BACK! And that means:

Yugi and Atemu: NEW CHAPPIE!!

Chibi: Yes....Oh, and before I forget; who is going to watch the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie that Kazuki Takahashi made especially for America because he is so nice and cool!!??

Yu-Gi-Oh fans: WE ARE!!

Chibi: Yes!!! I have been waiting half a year for this moment because I heard about it from the site in January or something...and since the web mistress lives in Japan, everyone there knew that Kazuki Takahashi was making it only for America. They will send it to other places but I am not sure if they will dub over it. I think it comes out in England too; and Canada...But I am pretty sure I heard that they will send it to Japan but they won't translate it to Japanese; it'll just be Japanese subs....Well, I hope they dub it for Japan because I love Yugi and Atemu's voices in Japanese! Actually, all the Japanese voices are awesome! The movie is so AWESOME! I can't wait for it to come out on DVD. Yugi was cute in it! See it!

Chibi: I don't own Yugioh or the song In the Shadows by The Rasmus. And if you don't know who they are, BUY THE CD!!! They are the best!!!

Chibi: Hi Pharaoh Atemu's Angel! You weren't expecting me to update all these chapters in one day were you? Here you go! Hope you like it! I loved your YxYY story. It was cute! I'm going to add that to my favs!

Chibi: Thanx other reviewers! I hope to get at least thirty reviews...Must get thirty reviews! Must make story better to catch people's attention...! (falls over)

Yugi: here's the songfic!

{....} : me interrupting

(....) Yami mind talking

/..../ Yugi mind talking

'....' Private thoughts

[... ]Song lyrics

Chapter Six: Learning to Dance

Yugi's POV

I had been watching Atemu all day. He had been staring at me a lot in a weird way. Like, just half an hour ago, I was dancing to some music I liked (it was called In the Shadows by The Rasmus) {Sorry, couldn't resist...What? It's an awesome song!!!} Atemu had been staring at me very....let's just say, lustfully....

Had jii-chan been right...? Atemu has been making me feel uncomfortable...When I was getting some bread from the counter, he brushed his crotch against my butt...There was a heck of a lot of room for him to go around me. But he didn't.

And when I was eating some mashed potatoes and steak I had made, when I was finished with my plate, Atemu immediately went to my fork and spoon and seductively licked them clean. I was staring at him shocked and he said he would clean the dishes. Now why didn't he do that to his own silverware...? {poor naïve Yugi...Atemu really wants you...O.o}

Now my teddy bear is missing...Great...It was here while I was here telling you guys everything...Atemu must've stolen that too. Curses! I ran into the kitchen to find Atemu sniffing the hell out of my bear.

"Yugi....." I heard him moan.

I began to back away very slowly. I did not just see that.

"Yugi...Dance for me...Please?"

What? What was I just hearing...?

"Please...!" Atemu begged me.

He had a solemn look in his eyes. I stared back at him wondering what he could want with me dancing.

"Here..." Atemu said as he turned on my huge stereo. Then a familiar song played on it...In the Shadows? But, why...? Why this song...?

"I saw you dancing to this song....I want to see you dance to it again...It's one of your favorites...Is it not?" he said hotly.

"Um...Ok Atemu..."

"And sing to it too. I heard you do that as well..." he told me.

"But—I suck at singing I--"

I was silenced by his finger on my lips. He then returned to the stereo and replayed it.

"Go."

I felt very uncomfortable with him watching me...Before I didn't even know that he was there looking at me...But now, he's right there....I began to dance to the beat of the song like I had been before and when the lyrics came, I began to sing.

[No sleep...No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer

Won't stop...Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer]

I began to sway my hips while singing; letting my mood take me over. I didn't even remember Atemu right in front of me, staring.

[And sometimes I feel like going down and so disconnected...

But somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted...]

My foot steps were flowing together with the music; my voice rang out through the room, echoing the song's lyrics.

[I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time...

I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows all my life...]

Yami's eyes became a darker red color. He was staring at my hips, not keeping his crimson orbs off of them.

[They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe...

But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave...]

[And sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder...

Cause somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder]

I began to sway my hands more and moving my legs more to the bass of the music and the beats. Atemu still didn't keep his now brick red eyes off me. He began to lick his lips.

[Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles, watching, waiting for something...

Feel me, Touch me, Heal me, Come take me higher...!]

Then after a few more chorus lines, the song ended. I was now sweating and gasping. Wow, singing and dancing is a good workout. No wonder Dance Dance Revolution is so popular...Especially for people who are obsessed with wanting to lose more weight...

I turned around to say something to Atemu but found that he was gone. There was a note on the chair he was sitting in. It read,

Yugi....

Thank you for that...I really needed that....You're such a beautiful singer. I'm glad...Glad that....

There was a tear stain on the paper. I guess he couldn't finish what he was going to write...Atemu-chan...You had been crying...

Atemu's POV

Oh my god aibou....! You're so...So...Beautiful...No. That is an understatement...That performance of his aroused me so I left right after he was done. Why can't I tell you? Why?!

I went outside and gave Yuugi a little snack. He grunted at me and urged me to ride my troubles away. My crimson eyes widened and stared into his purple eyes. He nudged me toward his back.

"Yuugi...? How?"

Yuugi knew I was in pain? I-I...Looking at him, I began to straddle his back. Yuugi whinnied and began to gallop away from the cabin. He looked like he wanted to show me something....Something to ease my feelings. A while later Yuugi stopped.

"What's wrong boy? What's--"

I stared at the sight before me. It was a hilltop; but not just any hilltop. It had a river under it...It reminded me of when my father brought me to a hill like this...Instead, the river in its place was the Nile...Yuugi...How did you remember after 3,000 years...? I guess friends never forget each other.

This gave me more confidence to face my fears and tell Yugi my feelings for him. Even if he does reject me, I won't forget the memories I had of him when we were friends. Friends never forget each other, and my stallion, Yuugi, had shown me.

This will be the exact place that I tell Yugi my love. It will be tonight. It will be now.

Chibi: Sorry that it was short, but I hope it was good.

Yugi: Review!

Atemu: Or else you won't see me confess...!


	7. Learning of Confession

Chibi: I'm back! Confessing time!!!

Atemu: YAY

Chibi: Here you go!

{....} : me interrupting

(....) Yami mind talking

/..../ Yugi mind talking

'....' Private thoughts

Chapter Seven: Learning of Confession

Atemu's POV

I rode back to the cabin on Yuugi. I jumped off him and ran inside.

"Yugi! Aibou!" I hollered.

"What is it Atemu...?" he asked quietly.

"Come here! My horse wants us to ride on him!"

"Why?"

"Yugi, please?" I begged as I had done when I wanted him to dance.

"Fine...I'll come with..." he said even more quietly.

I grabbed his hand, blushing as I did so. I went outside to see Yuugi throwing his head up happily. I smiled at him. I put Yugi behind me and I moved to the front. I made Yugi link his arms around my waist as if we were on a motorcycle. I was once again blushing at the contact I put myself in.

I made a clicking noise making Yuugi start his slow gallop.

"Where are you taking me Atemu?" Yugi asked frustrated.

"Secret." I simply said.

He pouted and didn't say anything more. Yuugi galloped for a little while longer until he reached the spot. I got off and pulled Yugi down with me.

Normal POV

There was a full moon out and since they were near the mountains, it seemed to be as big as a beach ball in the cloudy sky. They made it to the top of the hill.

Flashback in Yugi's POV

This reminds me of when Anzu and I met up at night in Duelist Kingdom. Mai said Anzu wanted to talk to me so I went to where she told me. {this is from the manga; in the manga, it has different parts than the anime; in my opinion, I think the comic is more romantic, graphic and...different. This was one of the cutest things...Even if it was Anzu...But I still love the manga and anime equally.} When she came, I asked her what she needed. She blushed and said she wanted to talk about the past. I nodded and sat down. The moon was full; like now. Then she said,

"You remember Yugi...We met in elementary school?"

I smiled.

"Well remember you gave me a gameboy, and though I loved the game you gave me, I didn't understand how to play so I got angry and broke it...But you just gave me a warm smile and gave me and easier game to play..."

I smiled a little and sighed.

"Is something wrong Yugi?"

"The one you love is the other me Anzu...I know..."

"Yugi?"

I winked and held up a finger.

"Hold on a sec! I'll call him! He'll come!"

I then began to concentrate but Anzu grabbed me and said, "No! Yugi, stop! There's no need! Yugi is Yugi!"

I stared at her.

"Even though there are two Yugis with two personalities, it doesn't matter! Because you're still you!"

She then rested her hand on my hand; the one with the duel glove on it. Though I could only feel with my fingers, I felt the bottom of her palm and her thumb wrapped around mine.

"It doesn't matter...Just stay the way you are Yugi..."

Her eyes became half lidded and she looked at me and smiled. My eyes opened wide and my mouth was slightly open in shock. I was blushing fiercely when I though she was going to make a move on me, we heard Mai scream and we found that Player Killer (Or in the dubbed version, Panik) had beaten her and taken her star chips. Jonouchi, Bakura and Honda were still asleep. Then I let the other me duel him....

End flashback

Yugi remembered that vision from that day. Atemu pulled him down next to him and stared into his eyes.

"Yugi...You don't know how much you mean to me..." He told Yugi.

"I'm not that special Atemu..."

"Yugi!" Atemu grabbed Yugi's shoulders and held his head down. He then shuddered and brought his head back up abruptly. He was smiling and crying.

"Yes you are Yugi...!" He whispered very hoarsely. It sounded as if he had a sore throat.

"To me, you are...!" Atemu said as he put his hand on Yugi's hand.

'This is a replay of me and Anzu!!' Yugi thought.

Atemu's thumb wrapped around Yugi's and stroked it gently.

"Yugi...Yugi Muto...You ARE special...Just stay the way you are Yugi...I never want you to change..." Atemu said while crying and still caressing his thumb.

Yugi's jii-chan wouldn't be able to interrupt them now. No way...

A shooting star went off in the sky; as if on cue, Atemu immediately turned and kissed his aibou chastely. He then reopened his mouth and turned sideways and began to suck Yugi's bottom lip. He didn't care if he got a response; Atemu just wanted to do what felt right, to him...

Atemu then wrapped his hands ferociously in Yugi's hair, deepening the already deepened kiss. Yugi was in mild shock and pleasure when Atemu kissed him. He had been blushing the entire time, mostly when he touched his hand and when he began to make-out with him. Yet, he was in his own world of ecstasy. No, he wasn't in a world where Atemu was currently eating his face off; he was in a world where love was found. Love that had been locked away in the young boy's heart since he was born. Yes, he was in a world where Yami—No, Atemu-chan, loved him for who he was...

Chibi: (Is crying from the happy scene)

Atemu: You evil person! You left it at a cliffie!

Chibi: This is not the last chapter or even the second to the last chapter. It may be a while. People love this! C'mon! I have to give them what they want! And I was thinking of calling this chapter 'Learning to Say Those Three Simple Words' but, I dunno...Whatever you want. We could just have both titles! Yay!

Yugi: please review and if you already have, then review again! Arigato mina!


	8. Learning to Love

Chibi: Thanx reviewers! Hm...I sure am glad you all love this! This is like my first story and it's popular!

Yugi: Yeah, your poems only got one review each!

Chibi: Uresei! At least they were good reviews! They weren't flames!

Atemu: Songfic again! This time it's Lucky by Hoobastank.

Chibi: I was thinking of making it the song Disappear, but I couldn't figure out which one I wanted. They were both good ideas to me...Sorry if you don't like this band. It is a short song, so I guess if you don't like it you won't have to suffer! MUHAHAHA—

Atemu: (Huge skillet in hand) There! Damn!

Yugi: Atemu-chan! How dare you!

Atemu: Gomen....Well, here you go.

{....} : me interrupting

(....) Yami mind talking

/..../ Yugi mind talking

'....' Private thoughts

[...] Song lyrics

.... Preview from last chappie

Chapter Eight: Learning to Love

....Yes, he was in a world where Yami—No, Atemu, loved him for who he was...

Yugi began to react to Atemu to show he felt the same. He stuck his tongue in the back of Atemu's throat; Atemu nearly choked. He began to cough violently and he spit in the grass next to him.

"Gomen Atemu! I guess I'm not very good at kissing. I'll probably never be a good kisser..."

"Y-Yugi...This is my first time too...! Don't worry. We'll get better...together. We have all eternity now..."

"Oh Atemu!" Yugi shouted with light shimmering in his eyes. He hugged him and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Atemu's neck and shoulder.

"I love you...Atemu-chan." Yugi whispered as he licked the dip of Atemu's shoulder.

Atemu shivered in delight and brought Yugi closer and hugged him tighter.

[I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show the way...

Until you saw a part of me that nobody else could see and my life hasn't been

The same...]

Yugi sighed happily as did Atemu. The Pharaoh finally got the pain off of him. The pain that had been accumulating inside of his heart...He let all of it go inside his kiss. Yugi was here to help him now.

[You make me feel lucky as I can be...]

Atemu didn't have to use a diary to write down his pains, loves and emotions anymore. He had his aibou; his lover...

[Before I couldn't get a break, never had a chance to the impressions I want to

But now it falls right into place when I get to see your face then there's

Nothing that I can't do...]

The stallion, Yuugi, watched the two and mentally smiled. {Don't worry, he is not going to disappear. I love him too much! I guess I'll make it so that he came back to life to help Atemu. It will be because of Atemu's father. His father brought him back to life with help from Osiris! Yay!}

Yuugi began to graze on grass. He was happy that his master had found love. Within the ten years he had been with Atemu in Ancient Egypt, he noticed his master becoming lonely and wanting a mate. Atemu found Yuugi a mate, and he was happy. But he ended up falling down the crevice that Bakura created, and he never got to have a baby horse of his own.

Yuugi was sure that his mate was saddened. She loved Yuugi very much. He had wanted to have foal, but he died before he got to. He just wished he could have his mate back just like his master had.

[No more dark days, only sun rays

No more hard ways with you today...

You make me feel.......]

Yuugi grunted sadly. Atemu looked up at his stallion.

"What is it boy?" Atemu asked as he held Yugi's hand and brought him up.

Yuugi threw his head up and gestured to Yugi.

"What? You don't like Yugi?" Atemu asked confused.

Yuugi shook his head back and forth. He then moved closer to Yugi and nudged his body closer to Atemu's. The horse then moved to Atemu's ear and licked it and then nibbled on his hair.

"Atemu-chan...I think....He wants a mate...!" Yugi suddenly realized.

"Oh! Wait...He must have already had one if he is this sad! Yuugi, is that what you want? Your mate?"

Yuugi shook his head up and down and made happy sounding grunting noises. But then he saddened once again.

"I don't know what I can do about that...I am so sorry Yuugi...I can't bring her to you like I had 3,000 years ago...She's dead..." Atemu said sadly.

Yuugi turned his head and nibbled his master's face. Atemu laughed and rubbed his horse's cheek.

"Merut...." Atemu breathed.

"Huh?" Yugi asked.

"It means 'love' in Egyptian...I merut...I love you...I shall call you that from time to time now aibou! Merut. Hm...I shall call you koi and merut! Hehe...We also have to think of a way to find my stallion's mate...Maybe it was a gift to the gods for me...I shall pray to them to bring my old friend happiness."

"Aw, Atemu-chan...I'll help too! C'mon, let's go back to the cabin. It's like....Oh my gosh! It's almost midnight!" Yugi gasped while looking at his watch.

"Yugi-chan...What if your grandpa wakes up again...? He's going to hurt me..."

"Don't worry...I'll protect you..." Yugi said as he jumped on the horse. Atemu followed soon after and they soon rode off to the cabin.

When they got back, jii-chan was up looking as awake as ever. Not very good...Atemu crept up against Yugi.

"Atemu..! Stop! You're rubbing your crotch against my backside again!" Yugi whispered loudly.

"Who's there?" came a voice.

Both Yugi and Atemu froze instantly to the person calling. Atemu began to run but ended up on the ground because he bumped into something. It happened to be...Sugoroku!!

"AHHHH!!!" Atemu screamed as he tried to get away.

"What is wrong with you my boy? What is so scary?"

"Y-You...You..." Atemu stuttered.

"Jii-chan?" Yugi asked as he came up from behind Atemu. His grandpa didn't seem phased when he noticed he was talking to Atemu nicely. Actually, he was acting the way he always had before he turned...evil...

"Ah, Yugi my boy! What is wrong with Yami? He should get some medicine! Ho ho! I might need some too! I have the bruise the size of a walnut on my forehead! I wonder where I got that?" Yugi's grandpa said cheerfully.

Atemu and Yugi laughed nervously.

(Do you think the bump to the head caused him to be normal again?)

/Maybe Atemu.../

(Maybe he got that amnesma thing...)

/It's called amnesia Atemu.../

(Well, Ok, but can we go up to our room so that I can ask the gods for our favor?)

Yugi responded by quickly running up the stairs. Atemu followed immediately after, leaving a confused, once evil grandfather to scratch his head.

Atemu took off the millennium puzzle and laid it on the bed. He chanted some words and it began to glow.

"Ok, let's go! Let's tell my father and the gods to bring back Yuugi's mate!" Atemu exclaimed happily.

"Right!" Yugi replied.

"Father, please...We have a request of you...May you please bring back my horse's mate...? He is lonely. After helping me with my lover, he needs to be rewarded...Please! I beg of you father!"

"Yes...Please Pharaoh. It'll make Atemu-chan and Yuugi very happy..."

After Yugi had finished, the puzzle began to glow black. Then it stopped glowing and Atemu looked at it confused.

"Do you think it worked?"

"Well, maybe we should just go to sleep...I'm tired Atemu-chan..."

"Ok aibou."

Unbeknownst to them, Atemu's father had been listening. He and the gods had granted their wish. A pure black horse materialized next to the sleeping stallion. It had red eyes...

Chibi: Ok, what should the horse's mate be called?

Yami; since it is pure black...

Nefert; means beautiful in Egyptian...

Isis

I do not know what I am doing...Maybe it should just be Yami; I mean, the white horse is named Yuugi! Tell me whatcha think but I just might make it Yami. Isn't that a coincidence? The black horse had red eyes and the white horse had purple eyes. It's almost as if Yugi and Atemu had turned into horses....Its nickname will probably be Yami-ko. That way we can identify their bodies...Yeah...

Chibi: Please review!

Atemu and Yugi: Muhahaha...! Ha...! Ahem.


	9. Learning to Feel

PLEASE READ!!! There is NOT lemon but Yugi will say something to Atemu and then I will skip to the next day. It won't even be a lime!!! I bet some of you don't want one because it would ruin the story and some don't want to read it and I don't know how to write one anyway! So once again, there is not a lemon. I will skip to the next day. I'm just warning you.

Chibi: Oh, and the black horse's name is Yami. Or Yami-ko, to be exact. It is Yami but like I said before, it is her nickname. And I will name their foal the name Pharaoh Atemu's Angel gave me! Thanx for the suggestion! It was a cute name so now their child gets to have it!

{....} : me interrupting

(....) Yami mind talking

/..../ Yugi mind talking

'....' Private thoughts

Chapter Nine: Learning to Feel

Atemu had woken up to joyous whinnying coming from his horse. He groggily looked out the cabin bedroom window and then gasped loudly.

"Merut! Wake up! Look!" {Remember, it means love in Egyptian}

"What is it Atemu-chan...?" Yugi asked as he woke up.

"His mate...She's here....!"

:Yes, my son...Her name is Yami, Atemu. Keep living and being happy with your love...Remember, your mother and I love you...:

Atemu gasped as he heard the voice in his head.

"Yugi, did you hear that?"

"Hear what Atemu?" Yugi questioned.

Atemu smiled and shook his head, "Nothing aibou...It's nothing..."

"Ok."

Atemu looked up at the sky and clutched his heart.

'Thank you, my father, mother...My father, Pharaoh Akunamakanon...' {Well, that's how I think you spell it. On this one website they translated his name like this, and in the anime, it sounded like this too. It sounds like A-Koon-nam-a-canon. I hope I got it right.}

"C'mon Atemu! Let's go to them! I wanna see her close up!" Yugi said happily.

Atemu followed Yugi out the door and watched as he instantly glomped the black mare. When Yugi took a closer look at her eyes, he gasped. Her eyes were red...Crimson.

"Atemu, look at her eyes...They are crimson...just like yours...!" Yugi told him.

"Woah! Damn! They ARE red!" Atemu yelled as he inspected the mare more closely.

The mare noticed the close proximity Atemu was in. How dare he poke his eye right into her eye! She snorted and caused Atemu to fall backwards into the dirt. Yugi laughed at him. As Atemu got up, he cast a glance at Yami-ko who seemed to be smiling.

Atemu pointed to his horse's mate and yelled, "How dare you! You know, I was the one that brought you together with my stallion 3,000 years ago! I could just send you away you know..."

All the while Atemu was curling his fingers and looking at his nails. He then brushed them across his chest and blew on them and stretched his hand out as if looking at a wedding ring. Yugi was sweatdropping at his koi's vanity.

The horses weren't even listening. They were too busy nuzzling each other senseless. They then trotted off to an apple tree and nibbled on an apple together. {I know I got this from the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmeron. What? It was a cute part...}

Atemu turned around and noticed they were gone. He sighed and held his head down in shame.

"Aibou! How am I supposed to get anyone to listen to me?"

"Hmmm...I would have to say...Bribing them; with something good. Not simple stuff. Real fancy." Yugi replied.

Atemu squinted his eyes and turned his pupils to his aibou's face.

"Oh, what would you like aibou?" Atemu asked seductively.

"Hell, anything to do with that sexy Atemu! Eep!" Yugi covered his mouth.

"AHA! Come here!"

Yugi began to run into the cabin laughing. He was making his way toward his jii-chan. He knew Atemu would stop in his tracks. He still wasn't over the ordeal that he was nice then evil then nice again. Yup, just like Yugi thought. As soon as Yugi ran behind his grandpa, Atemu stopped immediately. His eye twitched.

(Aibou.....) he cast sternly through the mind link.

/What Atemu-chan?/ Yugi asked all too innocently.

"Oh! Yugi my boy! You and Yami will stay here unless you wanna do something else. I am going to go fishing! We are going to cook the trout or whatever I catch for dinner! Ja ne!" his grandfather said while going out the door.

"Let's hope he does catch something...Remember last time aibou....?"

"Yup..."

Flashback

"I am going to catch a huge salmon!!! Hahaha!" Sugoroku yelled.

Yugi and Atemu looked afraid of the man.

'This is not my grandpa...' Yugi thought.

'He is not related to my perfect aibou...' Atemu thought.

"Yami! Pass me a fishing rod! Oh, and you better catch at least a decent fish. Well, I know neither you nor Yugi will capture one like mine!"

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch old man...." Atemu whispered loud enough for only Yugi to hear.

Yugi replied by covering his mouth and closing his eyes and began to giggle.

As expected, the grandfather caught a little minnow while both Yugi and Atemu each caught a large bass. Atemu asked a man to take a picture of him and Yugi. The man obliged and took the picture of Yugi and Atemu holding their fish in one of their hands and the other one had a peace symbol. They both smirked playfully.

Then the man took another picture of them including Sugoroku. Atemu and Yugi were both showing off their prized fish and smiling while Sugoroku frowned and held up his tiny two inched fish.

End Flashback

"Yeah...But that was still funny!" Yugi giggled.

"Yes aibou. Well, what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm....Let's play Xbox! Halo!" Yugi said as he hoped over to the couch.

Atemu walked over to him and was about to sit down when Yugi hugged him rather tightly, pressing their bodies against each other.

'Ahh....Yugi! You're making me hard by just hugging me like that...!'

"Here aibou, come sit in my lap..." Atemu suggested.

Yugi sat in between Atemu's legs and nestled himself so that he fit comfortably. Unfortunately for Atemu, Yugi was rubbing against his crotch.

Yugi could feel Atemu hardening against his backside but he chose to ignore it. He picked up the X-box control and began to play Halo. He didn't even have to get up because it was the new wireless control by Logitech where you could just push the button in the center to automatically start the system. {Well, that was the only reason why I chose X-box. I heard about the controller on G4 Tech TV. Hehehe...}

Yugi then pushed back into Atemu a little bit more and began to load his pen name up.

His Halo character was named Aibou and the other one was Yami then a next one which was named Little One. Atemu wasn't really concentrating on Yugi playing, he was too busy trying to get his arousal go down but it wasn't helping all that well.

He then began to rest his head on Yugi's shoulder and wrap his arms around his waist. Yugi was still blasting the hell out of the Grunts in front of him when a Hunter came, along with a Jackal and an Elite.

"Damn! So this game just wants to send all the different aliens on me does it?! Well, have a taste of my machine gun you little—"

Yugi was cut off by the loud sound of the gun produced by the game. He shot the Hunter in the weak spot, stuck a plasma grenade on the Elite and used a melee attack on the rest of the Grunts and Jackal.

"Aibou...I am kind of scared by the way those little Grunts....Uh, grunt like that. They sound like monkeys when they run or when you kill them and they are the only ones that can talk. Why are one of the most intelligent species of alien such a baby?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know...That's why I call them Grunties!! I got it after .Hack!"

'Silly aibou...'

After a while, Yugi became bored and stayed content with just staring into his koi's crimson eyes. Atemu was doing the same except staring at Yugi's amethyst eyes. They both sighed and had cupped their hands against their cheeks and slouched. Atemu moved forward and laid on top of Yugi to take a nap when Yugi asked him something.

"Grandpa is asleep right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Ok, good...He is a heavy sleeper and he is upstairs..." Yugi whispered.

"Oh, he never did catch his fish did he?" Atemu asked.

"Nope! Hehehe...He needed us there Atemu-chan!" Yugi giggled.

"Yup! I saw him go upstairs with no question and he sighed. And I heard him grumble 'Stupid fish'."

"Yami...Atemu-chan...Was it true what he said....? That you wanted to lay me...Make me yours...?" Yugi asked.

Atemu blushed feverishly. "Yes...aibou....But not in the way your grandfather explained! I would never want to hurt you--!!"

Atemu was silenced by Yugi's fingers.

"Atemu-chan...It's ok...You can if you want...Go ahead...Take me..." Yugi held out his arms as an invitation.

"Y-Yu-Yugi-chan...? I-I--"

"It's ok..."

Atemu accepted Yugi's invitation and got on him. It was the happiest night of their lives.

The next day...{See! I told you! I don't want you to be mad at me for writing it, plus, I can't write one anyway. So we're all happy here.}

Yugi was in Atemu's lap once again watching the horses. Atemu was happy for his white stallion. He had gotten the mare pregnant. He was all too happy for his old friend.

He got up and brought Yugi along. He got near his horse. With one hand he stroked his stallion's nose and the other hand was holding Yugi's.

"Yuugi! You naughty horse! You got Yami-ko pregnant on the first day she got brought back!" Atemu playfully scolded his horse.

"Ew! Atemu...! Your horse acts just like you! You'll probably do that to me...again!" Yugi yelled.

"Wanna see aibou?!"

Yugi ran away laughing as Atemu chased him. He eventually got tackled to the ground and got tickled. Atemu won that war obviously. They went back inside the cabin. Yugi's face was still flushed from laughing so much so he went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face.

"So what do you want to do now? Watch TV? Play duel monsters?" Yugi asked.

"Duel monsters. But we shall split our deck in half because we worked on this deck together and I don't want you to have to make a new and unfamiliar deck."

"Let's see who has the better half! I hope I get Maha Vialo {sp?} in it!" Yugi giggled.

"And I hope I get Black Magician and Black Magician Girl!" Atemu said.

Yugi grunted and Atemu took out their deck. He shuffled it and cut it in half and gave one half to Yugi. They each drew their five cards and looked at each other.

"Duel!!"

Chibi: Hope you liked this chapter! I personally thought it was funny!

Atemu: Yes, very funny...Um...

Yugi: Atemu....! I'm gonna win!

Atemu: No aibou, I am going to win.

Chibi: R&R please!


End file.
